The present invention relates to one or more than one resin composition having a low level of optical dispersion and a high refractive index and a molded product containing the same.
Various materials have been applied as colorless and transparent materials according to a variety of uses including optical lenses, functional optical films, disc substrates and the like, but those materials are required to have even higher and better function and performance due to the rapid developments in the fields of health-care and electronics.
An optical lens is one of the health-care applications for optical materials, and the development of these materials has been actively carried out to provide a thinner, lighter and more fashionable lens, and presently, resin lenses command a 90% share of the market due to their advantages such as high impact resistance and light weight.
Conventional resins for optical lenses can be divided into three main groups, i.e. CR39, acrylic, and urethane. Many kinds of resins have been developed for commercial use with the objective of a low level of optical dispersion and a high refractive index. All of these resins are thermosetting, and they are molded into optical lenses by a cast molding process; however, this method has a problem of high manufacturing costs, since the polymerization time is long and a subsequent annealing step is required. The use of a thermoplastic resin such as polycarbonate for an optical lens can reduce the production cost, to a much lower level compared to that of the thermosetting resin due to its good moldability; however, the performance of the resulting vision-correcting eye glasses is insufficient due to the resin""s low refractive index (1.58). There are many thermoplastic resins which are known to have higher refractive indices than that of the polycarbonate, but they have problems when used for optical lenses, such as a high level of optical dispersion and staining.
On the other hand, transparent and colorless thermoplastic resins such as polycarbonate have also been widely employed in the field of electronics. Such applications include an optical film such as an optical retardation film and a substrate for a disc. The optical retardation film is one of the important components of a full-color reflective liquid crystal display and determines the contrast, but currently-employed polycarbonates (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 4-204503, and Hei 9-304619) possess less-than-satisfactory wavelength dispersion characteristics. For a full color reflective liquid crystal display of high contrast, improvement in the wavelength dispersion characteristics of the resin film used as the optical retardation film has been one of the technical problems to be solved.
The present invention aims at providing a resin composition having excellent optical characteristics including high transparency, high refractive index, and low optical dispersion, and a molded product thereof. In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention has the following construction. Namely, a resin composition comprised of a carbonate residue, a phosphonic acid residue represented by the following structural formula (1), and a dihydric phenol residue represented by the following structural formula (2) is provided, wherein the mol fractions of the phosphonic acid residue and the carbonate residue satisfy equation (3). 
[In structural formula (1), R1 represents an organic group, X1 represents oxygen, sulfur or selenium, and the resin composition may contain two or more different phosphonic acid residues having different R1 or X1. In structural formula (2), R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbyl group and a nitro group, p and q are integers such that p+q=0 to 8, and the hydrocarbyl group is selected from the group consisting of an aliphatic group having 1-20 carbon atoms, and an aromatic group. Y1 is selected from the group consisting of a single bond, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene group, an alkylidene group, a cycloalkylene group, a cycloalkylidene group, a halo-substituted alkylene group, a halo-substituted alkylidene group, a phenylalkylidene group, a carbonyl group, a sulfone group, an aliphatic phosphine oxide group, an aromatic phosphine oxide group, an alkylsilane group, a dialkylsilane group, and a fluorene group. The resin composition may contain two or more different dihydric phenol residues having different R2 or Y1.]
1 greater than (a)/{(a)+(b)}xe2x89xa70.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
[In equation (3), (a) represents the number of moles of the phosphonic acid residues, and (b) represents the number of moles of the carbonate residues.]
According to the present invention, a resin composition which comprises a phosphonic acid residue represented by the following structural formula (4), and a dihydric phenol residue represented by the following structural formula (5) is also provided. 
[In structural formula (4), R3 represents an organic group, X2 represents sulfur or selenium, and the resin composition may contain two or more different phosphonic acid residues having different R3 or X2. In structural formula (5), R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbyl group and a nitro group, and p and q are integers such that p+q=0 to 8, and the hydrocarbyl group is selected from the group consisting of an aliphatic group having 1-20 carbon atoms, and an aromatic group. Y2 is selected from the group consisting of a single bond, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkylene group, an alkylidene group, a cycloalkylene group, a cycloalkylidene group, a halo-substituted alkylene group, a halo-substituted alkylidene group, a phenylalkylidene group, a carbonyl group, a sulfone group, an aliphatic phosphine oxide group, an aromatic phosphine oxide group, an alkylsilane group, a dialkylsilane group, and a fluorene group. The resin composition may contain two or more different dihydric phenol residues having different R4 or Y2.]
As a result of extensive examination in search of a thermoplastic resin having a high refractive index and low dispersion, the present inventors have found that a colorless and transparent thermoplastic resin having a high refractive index and low dispersion can be obtained by introducing a structure having a pentavalent phosphorus atom, in particular a phosphonic acid structure, into the main chain of a polymer. Equation (3) represents the copolymerization fraction of the phosphonic acid residue, wherein (a). represents the number of moles of the phosphonic acid residue represented by structural formula (1), and (b) represents the number of moles of the carbonate residue. When the mol fraction of the phosphonic acid residue represented by formula (1) is below 0.5, the polymer does not show a high refractive index, thereby the advantages of the present invention are barely attained. A mol fraction of the phosponic acid residue within the range of [(a)/{(a)+(b)}]xe2x89xa70.75 is preferred.
Abbe numbers are generally employed as an index to show the level of optical dispersion of an optical material and calculated according to the following equation (6).
Abbe number (xcexdd)=(ndxe2x88x921)/(nfxe2x88x92nc)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
Wherein, nd represents the d-line refractive index (wavelength: 587.6 nm), nf represents the f-line refractive index (wavelength: 656.3 nm), and nc represents the c-line refractive index (wavelength: 486.1 nm).
Therefore, higher Abbe numbers are indicative of lower dispersion.
Various resins having phosphorus-type functional groups are known; particularly, the resins containing phosphonic acid ester groups in the main chain are referred to as polyphosphonates (K. S. Kim, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 28, 1119 (1983); Y. Imai et al, Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun., 1, 419 (1980); U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,727), and have been actively studied in view of their flame retardant properties. As no detailed findings regarding the physical properties of these known polyphosphonate resins including the optical characteristics and dynamic characteristics were available, the present inventors have synthesized them and conducted evaluations of their physical properties. As a result, those known polyphosphonate resins were found to have insufficient dynamic characteristics, unsatisfactory refractive indices or optical dispersion characteristics, due to their low molecular weights. As a result of extensive studies with the objective of improving such inferior characteristics, the present inventors achieved this invention. The present inventors found that a molded product containing the resin of the present invention in the form of a gut, plate or film, has excellent flame resistance as well.
In addition to that, the present inventors found that the resin of the present invention shows excellent birefringence/wavelength dispersion characteristics when it is formed into an optically anisotropic mold for use as an optical retardation film (or an optical retardation plate, a xcex/4 plate, or a circularly polarizing plate). When light is transmitted through an optically anisotropic product, such as a uniaxially stretched film, of a typical resin, the shorter the wavelength of the light is, the greater the birefringence becomes, and the degree of the increase is greater in a region of short wavelength. For use as an optical retardation film, a resin satisfying the following conditions with regard to the relation between the birefringence and the wavelength is ideal from the optical point of view. That is,
1) the resin in the form of a film having a thickness of up to a few hundred microns has a satisfactory level of birefringence, and
2) the change in the birefringence is constant regardless of the wavelength, i.e. the relation between the birefringence and the wavelength is proportional (linear relationship).
A combination of two kinds of optically anisotropic films which satisfy these conditions and have different birefringence/wavelength dispersion characteristics makes an ideal optical retardation film. The present inventors have found that an optically anisotropic product obtained by stretching a film produced from the resin of the present invention shows a more linear birefringence/wavelength relation than conventional resins, and that an optical retardation film having excellent wavelength dispersion characteristics can be obtained by combining the stretched film of the present invention with an optically anisotropic film of a conventional polyalkane resin.
Examples of substituents R1 or R3 on the phosphorus atom of a compound represented by the above-mentioned structural formula (1) or (4) include groups such as phenyl, halo-substituted phenyl, methoxy phenyl, ethoxy phenyl, ethyl, isopropyl, cyclohexyl, vinyl, allyl, benzyl, aminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo-substituted alkyl, alkylsulfide and the like. Examples of the phosphonic acid constituting the phosphonic acid residue represented by structural formula (1) include methyl phosphonic acid, ethyl phosphonic acid, n-propyl phosphonic acid, isopropyl phosphonic acid, n-butyl phosphonic acid, isobutyl phosphonic acid, t-butyl phosphonic acid, n-pentyl phosphonic acid, neopentyl phosphonic acid, cyclohexyl phosphonic acid, benzyl phosphonic acid, chloromethyl phosphonic acid, dichloromethyl phosphonic acid, bromomethyl phosphonic acid, dibromomethyl phosphonic acid, 2-chloroethyl phosphonic acid, 1,2-dichloroethyl phosphonic acid, 2-bromoethyl phosphonic acid, 1,2-dibromoethyl phosphonic acid, 3-choloropropyl phosphonic acid, 2,3-dichloropropyl phosphonic acid, 3-bromopropyl phosphonic acid, 2,3-dibromopropyl phosphonic acid, 2-chloro-1-methylethyl phosphonic acid, 1,2-dichloro-1-methylethyl phosphonic acid, 2-bromo-1-methylethyl phosphonic acid, 1,2-dibromo-1-methylethyl phosphonic acid, 4-chlorobutyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-dichlorobutyl phosphonic acid, 4-bromobutyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-dibromobutyl phosphonic acid, 3-chloro-1-methylpropyl phosphonic acid, 2,3-dichloro-1-methylpropyl phosphonic acid, 3-bromo-1-methylpropyl phosphonic acid, 2,3-dibromo-1-methyl phosphonic acid, 1-chloromethylpropyl phosphonic acid, 1-chloro-1-chloromethylpropyl phosphonic acid, 1-bromomethylpropyl phosphonic acid, 1-bromo-l-bromomethylpropyl phosphonic acid, 5-chloropentyl phosphonic acid, 4,5-dichloropentyl phosphonic acid, 5-bromopentyl phosphonic acid, 4,5-dibromopentyl phosphonic acid, 1-hydroxymethyl phosphonic acid, 2-hydroxyethyl phosphonic acid, 3-hydroxypropyl phosphonic acid, 4-hydroxybutyl phosphonic acid, 5-hydroxypentyl phosphonic acid, 1-aminomethyl phosphonic acid, 2-aminoethyl phosphonic acid, 3-aminopropyl phosphonic acid, 4-aminobutyl phosphonic acid, 5-aminopentyl phosphonic acid, methylthiomethyl phosphonic acid, methylthioethyl phosphonic acid, methylthiopropyl phosphonic acid, methylthiobutyl phosphonic acid, ethylthiomethyl phosphonic acid, ethylthioethyl phosphonic acid, ethylthiopropyl phosphonic acid, propylthiomethyl phosphonic acid, propylthioethyl phosphonic acid, butylthiomethyl phosphonic acid, phenyl phosphonic acid, 4-chlorophenyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-dichlorophenyl phosphonic acid, 3,5-dichlorophenyl phosphonic acid, 4-bromophenyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-bromophenyl phosphonic acid, 3,5-bromophenyl phosphonic acid, 4-methoxyphenyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl phosphonic acid, 1-naphtyl phosphonic acid, 2-naphtyl phosphonic acid, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl phosphonic acid, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl phosphonic acid, benzyl phosphonic acid, 4-bromophenylmethyl phosphonic acid, 3,4-dibromophenylmethyl phosphonic acid, 3,5-dibromophenylmethyl phosphonic acid, 2-phenylethyl phosphonic acid, 2-(4-bromophenyl)ethyl phosphonic acid, 2-(3,4-dibromophenyl)ethyl phosphonic acid, 2-(3,5-dibromophenyl)ethyl phosphonic acid, 3-phenylpropyl phosphonic acid, 3-(4-bromophenyl)propyl phosphonic acid, 3-(3,4-dibromophenyl)propyl phosphonic acid, 3-(3,5-dibromophenyl)propyl phosphonic acid, 4-phenylbutyl phosphonic acid, 4-(4-bromophenyl)butyl phosphonic acid, 4-(3,4-dibromophenyl)butyl phosphonic acid, 4-(3,5-dibromophenyl)butyl phosphonic acid, 2-pyridyl phosphonic acid, 3-pyridyl phosphonic acid, 4-pyridyl phosphonic acid, 1-pyrrolidinomethyl phosphonic acid, 1-pyrrolidinoethyl phosphonic acid, 1-pyrrolidinopropyl phosphonic acid, 1-pyrrolidinobutyl phosphonic acid, pyrrole-1-phosphonic acid, pyrrole-2-phosphonic acid, pyrrole-3-phosphonic acid, thiophene-2-phosphonic acid, thiophene-3-phosphonic acid, dithian-2-phosphonic acid, trithian-2-phosphonic acid, furan-2-phosphonic acid, furan-3-phosphonic acid, vinyl phosphonic acid, allyl phosphonic acid and the corresponding thiophosphonic acids wherein the oxygen atom in the phosphonic acid bonded to the phosphorus atom by a double bond is replaced with a sulfur atom. These can be used alone or in admixture of two or more kinds. These phosphonic acids may be phosphonic acid derivatives such as an acid chloride, ester, or amide.
These phosphonic acid residues may be partly replaced with phosphonite residues which are corresponding trivalent phosphorus functional groups. Such replacement can impart oxidation resistance to the resin; however, the substitution ratio is preferably up to 50%, more preferably up to 25%, and most preferably up to 10% from the viewpoint of the stability of characteristics such as optical characteristics.
Examples of dihydric phenols constituting the dihydric phenol residues represented by structural formula (2) or (5) include 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1-bis(4-methyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methylpentane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cycloheptane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclooctane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclodecane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclododecane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-ethylhexane, 2,2-bis(3-phenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylpropane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylmethane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)octane, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 2,2-bis(3-allyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-isopropyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-sec-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, bisphenol floren, 1,1-bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropane, 4,4xe2x80x2-[1,4-phenylene-bis(2-propylidene)]-bis(2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(3-phenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxyphenylether, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,4xe2x80x2-methylenebisphenol, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)ethane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-methyl-butane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopentane, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopentane, 3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)pentane, 3,3-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)pentane, 3,3-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)pentane, 2,2-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)nonane, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 1,1,-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)decane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)decane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-methylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)diphenylmethane, terpenediphenol, 1,1-bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropane, 2,2-bis(3-cyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(3,5-disec-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(3-cyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)ethane, 1,1,-bis(3-nonyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,2,-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(3-phenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 4,4-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)pentanoic acid, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)acetic butyl ester, 1,1-bis(3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-5-fluorophenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane, 2,2-bis(3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylmethane, 1,1-bis(3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-(p-fluorophenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-(p-fluorophenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(3-chloro-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3,5-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(3-nitro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ketone, 3,3xe2x80x2-difluoro-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrafluoro-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)dimethylsilane, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)sulfone, bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)thioether, bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ether, bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)thioether, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ether, bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)thioether, 1,1-bis(2,3,5-trimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylmethane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)dodecane, 2,2-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)dodecane, 2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)dodecane, 1,1-bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 1,1-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylethane, 1,1-bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cylcohexylphenyl)-2-methylpropane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)ethane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propanoic acid methyl ester, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propanoic acid ethyl ester, isatin bisphenol, isatin biscresol, 2,2xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-hexamethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,4xe2x80x2-methylenebisphenol, 1,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)propane, bis(2-hydroxy-3-allylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-2-methylpropane, 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)ethane, bis(2-hydroxy-5-phenylphenyl)methane, 1,1-bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane, bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)pentadecane, 2,2-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)pentadecane, 2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)pentadecane, 1,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(3-styryl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-(p-nitrophenyl)ethane, bis(3,5-difluoro-4-hydroxyphehyl)methane, bis(3,5-difluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenylmethane, bis(3,5-difluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)diphenylmethane, bis(3-fluoro-4-hydroxyphenyl)diphenylmethane, 2,2-bis(3-chloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-2,2xe2x80x2-biphenol, 2,2xe2x80x2-diallyl-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenol, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5,-trimethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5,5,-tetramethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,4-trimethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3-dimethyl-5-ethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclopentane, 1,1-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(3,5-diphenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohxane, 1,1-bis(3-phenyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane,1,1-bis(3,5-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane, 9,9-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene, 9,9-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene, 1,1-bis(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethyl.-cyclohexane, xcex1,xcex1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1,4-diisopropylbenzene and the like and these can be used alone or in admixture of two or more kinds. These dihydric phenols can be employed according to the properties of the desired polymer.
Dihydroxybenzene can be employed in such an amount that does not mar the effect of the present invention and examples of these dihydroxybenzenes include resorcinol, hydroquinone, 1,2-dihydroxybenzene and the like. These can be used alone or in admixture of two or more kinds.
The polymer of the present invention is not necessarily linear and polyhydric phenols can be copolymerized according to the properties of the desired polymer. Examples of such polyhydric phenols include tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 4,4xe2x80x2-[1-[4-[1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl]phenyl]ethylidene]bisphenol, 2,3,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybenzophenone, 4-[bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methoxyphenol, tris(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 4-[bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methoxyphenol, 4-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methoxyphenol, 1,1,1-tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,1-tris(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,1-tris(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, tris(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, tris(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 2,6-bis[(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)methyl]-4-methylphenol, 4-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydroxybenzene, 2-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]-phenol, 4-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydroxybenzene, 4-methylphenyl-1,2,3-trihydroxybenzene, 4-[(4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2,3-trihydroxybenzene, 4-[1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methylethyl]-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 4-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2,3-trihydroxybenzene, 1,4-bis[1-bis(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-ethyl]benzene, 1,4-bis[1-bis(2,3,4-trihydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-ethyl]benzene, 2,4-bis[(4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 2-[bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 2-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydroxybenzene, 4-[bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-2-ethoxyphenol, 2-[bis(2,3-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 3-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]phenol, 2-[bis(2-hydroxy-3,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(2-hydroxy-3,6-dimethylphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-2-methoxyphenol, 3,6-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihydroxybenzene, 4,6-[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-1,2,3-trihydroxybenzene, 2-[bis(2,3,6-trimethyl-4-hydroxy phenyl)methyl]phenol, 2-[bis(2,3,5-trimethyl-4-hydroxy phenyl)methyl]phenol, 3-[bis(2,3,5-trimethyl-4-hydroxy phenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(2,3,5-trimethyl-4-hydroxy phenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(2,3,5-trimethyl-4-hydroxy phenyl)methyl]-1,2-dihyroxybenzene, 3-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]phenol, 4-[bis(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-cyclohexylphenyl)methyl]-2-methoxyphenol, 2,4,6-[tris(4-hydroxyphenylmethyl)-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,1,2,2-tetra(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2,2-tetra(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,4-[[bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]]benzene, 1,4-di[bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]benzene, 1,4-di[bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]benzene, 4-[1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]aniline, (2,4-dihyroxyphenyl)(4-hydroxyphenyl)ketone, 2-[bis(4-hydroxypheny)methyl]phenol, 1,3,3-tri(4-hydroxyphenyl)butane and the like. These can be used alone or in admixture of two or more kinds.
A general method of preparing a polymer of the present invention includes a solution polymerization process in which an acid halide and a dihydric phenol are reacted in an organic solvent (A.Conix, Ind. Eng. Chem. 51 147(1959), Japanese Examined Patent No. Sho 37-5599), a molten polymerization process in which an acid halide and a dihydric phenol are heated in the presence of a catalyst such as magnesium chloride, another molten polymerization process in which a divalent acid and a dihydric phenol are heated in the presence of diallyl carbonate (Japanese Examined Patent No. Sho 38-26299), and an interfacial polymerization process in which a divalent acid halide dissolved in an organic solvent that is not compatible with water is mixed with a dihydric phenol dissolved in an alkali aqueous solution (W. M. Eareckson, J. Poly. Sci. XL 399 (1959), Japanese Examined Patent Application publication No. Sho 40-1959) and the like, but the solution polymerization process is employed particularly advantageously. In one exemplary solution polymerization process, a phosphonic acid derivative which is a precursor molecule of a phosphonic acid residue, and a dihydric phenol are mixed and reacted in the presence of a base such as triethyl amine, then a precursor molecule of the carbonate residue such as phosgene or triphosgene is added and subjected to condensation polymerization to produce a resin of the present invention. In this process, a polymer of a higher molecular weight can be produced by adding triphosgene after the addition of the phosphonic acid derivative, and not by adding the phosphonic acid derivative and the triphosgene simultaneously for the reaction. Examples of a phosphonic acid derivative and a carbonate derivative are not particularly limited and halides, acid anhydrides and esters thereof may be employed.
The molecular weight of the polymer of the present invention can be controlled by adding a monofunctional substance during the polymerization process. Examples of the monofunctional substance, which is employed herein as a molecular weight controlling agent, include monohydric phenols such as phenol, cresol, and p-tert-butylphenol, and monovalent acid chlorides such as benzoic acid chloride, methanesulfonyl chloride, and phenyl chloroformate.
Various anti-oxidizing agents such as hindered phenol type, hindered amine type, thioether type and phosphorus type can be added to the polymer of the present invention, in an amount that does not mar the characteristics of the polymer of the present invention.
The polymer of the present invention has high solubility in an organic solvent such as methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, toluene, xylene, xcex3-butyrolactone, benzyl alcohol, isophorone, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, and hexafluoroisopropanol. The polymer of the present invention is amorphous, and the amorphism of the polymer can be confirmed by the presence of a melting point which can be determined by a known method such as differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) or kinetic viscoelasticy measurement and the like.